User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/Sneak peek for MHEX Fangame: New monsters and areas
Hello friends! Today, I will give you a sneak peek at some new areas and monsters and more I have planned for Monster Hunter EX's new 3.0 update. Without further ado, lets begin! This update is known as the "Steampunk and Darkness Update!" Areas Protokian Ruins A large underground ruins of an ancient City, belonging to an extinct race. Although the masters of this city are long dead, their creations still roam free, keeping the city in tip top shape, as if their masters still live. Blackreach Underground Swamp A Swamp like area that lies underground, and is home to many alien looking plants and fungi that give the place an eerie glow. There are also creatures here adapted to this enviroment. It is one of the many homes to the savage race known as "The Gollumawl". Monsters Clokwark A mechanical Wyvern that lives in the deepest parts of the Protokian Ruins. With a breath of Super hot Steam and powerful claws, it is a force to be reckoned with! it gaurds the deepest parts of the ruins. Mechataur A Mechanical Carrapaceon like creature that resembles a Hermitaur. These act as the workers of the city, keeping everything in tip top shape. No one knows what keeps building these creatures and it's kin when the Protokian empire was long gone, although it is possible that an underground automated factory is still in the works, an area that has yet to be discovered. Ballistak A Mechanical Temnoceran like creature that has a Ballista cannon on it' back that fires Bolts that can peirce even the toughest armor. Wargora A fierce Wolf like Fanged beast that lives in forests. It's bite causes paralysis, and it can leap long distances. Critical Basarios A Basarios Variant that lives in volcanic areas. It has developed Blastblight abilities due to eating Powderstones. Platinum Rajang A new species of Rajang with a metallic hide. This species prefers to feed on varying types of ore and minerals, especially platinum. Due to this diet it has become weak to the Thunder Element but it has gained a extra tough hide and bones from them. Rabid Tigrex A Tigrex that has contracted an unknown virus different from the Frenzy Virus. Rabid Tigrex are well-known for attacking anything that makes too much noise. This strange virus has no name as of yet but it seems to affect the Tigrex's hearing Mesozoic Seregios A highly aggressive, ancient species of Seregios. Hunting just about anything that it can get its claws on, Mesozoic Seregios hunt down their prey by leaving behind their huge blade scales stuck in the ground before surging dragon from them to make a cage that hunters can fight them in with no ways to escape! Magma Zamtrios A New Species of Zamtrios that lives in volcanic regions. It covers itself in Magma/lava, which hardens, forning an armor that is tough to break. It fires a Firey lazer that is similar to a Gravios or Agnaktor's. It also can bloat up, and when it deflates, it releases an explosive powder. Gollumawl A race of demented creatures that inhabit the Protokian Ruins and the Blackreach Underground Swamp nearby, the Gollumawl are, as a result of living underground for generations, blind, but their hearing is very acute as a result. They make many devious traps, and deadly weapons of their own, and are often described as "Demonic Goblins". Questions for the fans #Which Monster seems to be your favorite of the ones I revealed so far? #Which one seems the deadliest so far? #Is there a new monster that you want me to make? #If you could make a render, would you like to do so for the monsters listed when I make a page for them? #Is there something I may be hiding? Category:Blog posts